


Some mistakes have to happens

by softforchoni (Gleek54)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleek54/pseuds/softforchoni
Summary: Toni wins a photographs Contest and she go to Europe for a year. She comes back to see if Cheryl moved on.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 29





	Some mistakes have to happens

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys just a little one shot. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Toni pov:**

A year ago I made a mistake. I chose to let the love of my life here in Riverdale while I was going to live one of my dream and be a photographer for Vogue magazine.

Cheryl is the one who convinced me to send my photographs for the contest. She believed in me she always had. I didn't think I was going to Win, you know there's a lot of great photographers in the world, I was only taking family and wedding photos at that moment, but I was helping Cheryl to launch her clothes line. The photographs I send was mostly some of Cheryl for her collection. Obviously the pictures were perfect since she is the most gorgeous woman in this whole damn world.

Someday I went home Cheryl was sitting on the couch an envelope in her hand waiting for me.

 _"The results are in babe."_ She Said.

Believe it or not I won this shit. I was happy she was happy for me, but There was still some sadness to it. I had to move away for a year to Europe. This is probably the worst and the best decision I made in my entire life. We spend every day before I had to go together, cuddling, laughing, making love, just enjoyed each other company while we still can.

We decided to break up while I was away. I didn't want for her to wait for me she deserves all the love in the world and she didn't want that for me neither. We stayed together until the very end. She went with me to the airport.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes, I didn't want to leave her. _" Don't cry Toni this is a one Time chance baby you have to go."_

I sobbed in her arms. " _But I don't want to leave you I love you so much"_

_I know my love, but I want you to go there, have fun move on with your life and show Them, how good you are okay?_

_okay._

They called my plane on the intercom it was Time for me to go. _" I love you Cher don't ever forget about that."_ I kissed her with so much passion and love. We both had tears falling from our eyes.

_I won't TT and I love you too._

I went on the plane I cried my eyes out all the fly. I'm sure she was doing the same and it made me cried even more.

Even if we were broken Up. We talked each Weeks we missed each other. We tried to move on. I went to some dates with mannequins who were stunning, but no one was Cheryl. I know she went to some dates to sweet pea told me, I didn't know if she was in a relationship, I couldn't move on but maybe she could and I'll be happy for her she deserves it.

The year passed really fast which was good cause thinking about her was hard. My contract was done and I just want one thing, go home and see Cheryl.

I jumped on the first plane I could get tickets for and I went home to the love of my life.

So here I am behind the big door of Thislehouse, I am so nervous. What if she has a girlfriend, what if she don't want me anymore?

I knocked on the door and my heart stop.

 _"Can't you read there's a sign right There who says no seller."_ She said that while opening the door and then she sees me and she stops, she looked at me without saying a single word.

_" Hey Cher I missed you"_

She took me in her arm and hugged me without saying a word.

_" Cher I'm not going anywhere, you are going to break me "_

She released me _" I'm sorry Do you want to come in "_

I nod and we sit on the couch.

_" I'm sorry to come here unannounced I was so excited to see you I just drove here as soon as I arrives. I will not be long I just want to see you, I bet there's a gorgeous girl waiting for you."_

Cheryl smile at her words. _" No one's waiting for me T.T it's you and only you."_

_"sweets told me you were seeing other people I thought you find someone you are the most beautiful Girl on the world."_

_"Oh Toni I tried, but I was only thinking about you, no one could replace you."_ She took Toni's hand and looked at her directly in the eyes.

_" I saw a lot a beautiful girls out here, but you are really the most gorgeous girl I know."_

_"T.T just kiss me would you"_

_" With pleasure miss Blossom"_ I kissed her with love, she deepened the kiss _._

_" I missed you baby "_

That night we made love for the first time in a year. I was craving for her, but It was slow and beautiful. We discovered each other Bodies again. We went to sleep in the early hours of the morning cuddled against each other.

I woke up just after noon with Cheryl's head on my chest, I was stroking her hair when she woke up.

_" so It wasn't a dream you're here"_

_" I'm here babe and I'm never leaving you ever again. I love you."_

_"I love you too"_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey i'm so sorry if I made any mistakes.  
> Hope you liked it  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
